


Secret relationships

by OdotumSuojelius



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius
Summary: Nico sees George and Lando cuddled togetherLewis sees Lando and Alex holding each otherThey both see Alex and George making outThe old couple is very confused about what is going on with the youngsters
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Secret relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written in like space of two hours so sorry if there is mistakes. Apparently f1 fanfic ideas like to come to my head when I try to sleep :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico liked to stop by William's garage during his reporting weekends to grab a cup of coffee and talk with a few familiar faces. It was 10 years since he left the team but he still felt like he was welcomed there. After all he would rather stop by here and have a cup of coffee than go to the Mercedes garage. 

He knew he was welcomed at his old team but he and Lewis had decided that it would be better for Nico to stay away and that way also appear more neutral as a reporter now. The pic taken of them two together during Spanish Gp and the excitement in social media after that only made the decision seem better. 

It was better the media didn’t know anything about how the relationship between the old rivals were. And oh boy did they know little, Nico thought as he looked down to the ring in his right hand with a small smile. It might be in the wrong hand for everyone else but for them this felt right. 

Nico felt his phone buzz and he checked the message remembering him that he should come to the media center in ten minutes. Nico finished his coffee quickly and said thanks and byes to a few of the engineers before heading out. As Nico walked down the hallway he was stopped by the noise of two people talking. No. Not talking. More like giggling. 

Curiosity took the best of Nico when he noticed the door to George’s driver’s room slightly open. He had given the young Brit a smile when he had come to the garage but the driver had quickly disappeared to his room. It was time between free practise 1 and 2 after all so Nico assumed that George had gone to read data in peace. He found out he was very wrong when he carefully peeked to the room. 

George was half laying half sitting on the sofa with Lando Norris cuddled against his side. George’s arms were tightly around Lando while the younger boy rested his head on George’s shoulder. Lando was showing something on his phone to George both fully focused on the screen giggling at whatever was going on. Nico watched as George pressed a soft kiss to the other boy’s head while Lando just snuggled more against George sighing happily. 

Nico took a few steps away from the door carefully pulling the door bit more closed after him. The young couple probably didn’t want anyone to see this… or at least anyone more to see this, Nico thought just quickly heading out of the motorhome. 

I have to tell Lewis about this, he thought. 

-

Lewis walked out of the garage quite quickly after the second free practise ended. They had mostly been testing the new tyres for next year and it would take a moment for the team to be able to make any sense of the data. So he rather took a quick walk with Roscoe through the paddock before he would have to go through all the data. 

Lewis walked down the road keeping his eyes on Roscoe as the dog walked nicely without a leash next to him. The Bahrain paddock was beautiful and he definitely wanted to take pictures of Roscoe with all the pretty lights around the place. They would make a great Christmas card he thought while moving bit more to the side as he saw tv reporters discussing the practise. His eyes met with Nico’s only for a second but he quickly winked at him. He saw how Nico had to bite his lip not to smile. 

“Okay Roscoe, maybe we should go ba-”, Lewis started telling Roscoe but stopped when he swore he heard distant sobbing. 

The noise led him to the side of the Red Bull motorhome. He is sure it is Alex that is crying there. The crash looked nasty and Lewis had left out a breath of relief when he heard Alex was fine even after the medical checking. He however knew that it must have crushed the Thai driver, him having already bad enough season as it was. As Lewis was about to step to the alleyway and go comfort the young driver he realised another Brit was there already comforting him. 

Lewis pulled away quickly to make sure the pair wouldn’t see him right away but still leaned to look there. Lando was sitting on the ground back leaning against Red Bull motorhome Alex sitting in his lap and crying against the younger boy’s chest. The height difference made it look a bit awkward but Lando kept running his hands on Alex’s back whispering something to the other boy. Lewis wasn’t close enough to hear them talk which was only good thing because next thing he knew Lando cupped Alex’s cheeks making the boy look up to him and press their lips together. Lewis let out a gasp. 

“Hey Lewis”, Max’s voice brought Lewis quickly back to the real world turning to face the Dutch that was standing on the door of the motorhome. Lewis took few steps closer to the other man right away. “Is getting Roscoe to our motorhome some new way of spying?”

Lewis looked at Max confused while the Dutch just smiled at him nodding his head towards Roscoe that was trying to get past Max to the motorhome clearly having smelt something good in there. It still took a moment for Lewis to connect everything before he answered. 

“Sorry I was in my head”, Lewis let out a forced laugh before whistling for Roscoe to come to him. “No spying is happening no worries.”

Max gave Lewis a smile and a nod before heading inside the motorhome. Lewis took a deep breath starting to walk back to the Mercedes garage. He made sure Roscoe was following him close while he was still thinking about what he had seen. 

I have to tell Nico about this, he thought. 

-

Few hours later he and Nico are in his hotel room eating dinner that they had ordered from the room service. Nico always had his own hotel room for weekends like this but more often than not he would be sleeping in Lewis’ room. Mercedes did get nicer rooms than Sky and well years of being able to hide made the risk low too. 

“Okay so what is the big thing you wanted to tell me?” Nico asked while eating the pasta he had ordered. He is sitting opposite to Lewis on the small table. “I am sitting down so just tell it already.”

“Okay okay”, Lewis smiled to Nico right away excited. After a moment of procession what he had seen he just felt happy that Alex and Lando had found each other and they made a cute pair. Like a pair of puppies. “I saw Lando comforting Alex after the second free practice and I saw them kiss. Lando and Alex kissed!”

Lewis was absolutely buzzing while Nico was just staring at him confused. Lewis really liked all the 2019 rookies actually finding them adorable and he felt little protective over them all, especially George. He wanted good things for them and this definitely was a good thing. He thought Nico was thinking the same way about the rookies but there was no reaction to his news. 

“Lando and Alex are together can you believe it?” Lewis said again trying to get some kind of reaction before he sighed a little. “Why aren’t you getting excited about this? Is young love!”

“Because I saw George and Lando cuddling together today and being very affectionate towards each other”, Nico told Lewis his face still puzzled. “I was actually gonna tell you that George and Lando are a couple but now… what the hell?”

“Wait George and Lando?” Lewis asked after a moment of silence both him and Nico trying to figure out what they had seen that day. “Where did you see them?”

“George’s room when I was at Williams. They didn’t see me though but George was kissing around Lando’s head and everything… Where did you see Alex and Lando then?”

“I saw them closer to Red Bull motorhome. Wait does this mean Lando is cheating on George?”

“Or Lando is cheating on Alex? That could be the other way around. Whatever it is Lando gets around clearly.”

There was a moment of silence between the two just trying to figure out what happened. The only noise in the room was Roscoe’s soft snoring coming from the bed. The silence broke when Nico just shook his head and chuckled. 

“So now all the three 2019 rookies are gay or at least bi and there is a like a love triangle between them”, Nico chuckled a little looking at Lewis. “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Lando better not be cheating on George because that boy deserves better!” Lewis said right away while Nico just laughed more. “What George is a good kid?” 

“Yeah yeah just wait till he takes your seat”, Nico smirked to Lewis while Lewis just flipped him off. 

-

They spent some of the evening still trying to figure out what exactly they had seen. They stalked the boys’ instagrams and few youtube videos of them together but there was never a clear couple. It was just them as a trio every time. They decided the leave what had happened for now and just mark it as young people being stupid and horny. Just like they had once been, Nico had noted and Lewis hit him with a pillow for that. 

Ignoring the subject came a bit harder when Lewis pulled Nico with him after the qualifying. They were always so careful for no one to see them but apparently Lewis had a point to prove. The point was that apparently at 35 they could still be stupid and horny. Lewis had pulled Nico to a small alleyway between the medical and media center. After years of experience they knew this was a safe spot for a little makeout session. 

Apparently they weren’t the only one that knew about the place because not minute after Lewis had pinned Nico against the wall they heard someone come to the alleyway. Lewis and Nico managed to hide behind a trash bin quickly getting down to the ground as they heard giggling. Giggling of George and Alex. 

Nico and Lewis made themselves as small as possible hiding on the ground while Alex pushed George against the wall starting to kiss each other right away. Lewis carefully peaked around the trash bin looking at the pair just his mouth hanging open. 

“Who is it?” Nico mouthed to Lewis pulling him back to be hidden. 

“Alex and George”, Lewis mouthed to Nico and this time Nico’s jaw dropped. 

Nico and Lewis stayed fully still pressed against each other hoping that the young boys wouldn’t come more deep to the alleyway. Then again they weren’t sure for who it would be more awkward for but hiding seemed like the right decision. 

After five minutes Lewis peaked again from behind the bin when they heard steps. George gave Alex a wave before quickly leaving back to the paddock. Alex stayed still for a moment letting his breathing get even before he left as well only leaving Nico and Lewis in their hiding place. 

“Okay what the hell is this?” Nico told Lewis as the Brit pulled him up from the ground. “Alex and George kissing… Lando and Alex kissing… George and Lando basicly kissing… Lewis what the hell?”

“I am just as confused as you are honey”, Lewis told Nico shaking his head trying to understand what he had seen. “At least it looks like George isn’t getting cheated on… or are they all cheating each other together?”

“I don’t know”, Nico shrugged a little but smiled. “But I do kinda wanna find out what this is. I feel like we should stop or do something before someone gets hurt.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

-

And that is how the rookie trio finds themselves in Lewis’ hotel room later that night. Lewis had texted them all the same message telling them to come to his room. He was sure the trio would find out that they were all invited and soon enough there was a knock on Lewis’ door all three of them standing behind it more confused than anything else as Nico opened the door to them. 

Lewis had suggested that maybe it wouldn’t be good for him and Nico’s secret that Nico would be there but Nico had refused to leave. He wanted to know just as much what was going on. Nico also pointed out that they knew so much about the boys now so maybe it was just fair that the trio would know something secret about them too. 

“Since when do you two spend time together?” George asked right away as the trio walked to the hotel room Lando and Alex following him looking a bit more nervous. “I thought you two hate each other”

“Yeah you guys can ask questions later but first is our turn”, Lewis told the trio with a smile while nodding them towards the bed. “Sit.”

The trio sat down right away George in the middle. They all just kind of gazed to each other but didn’t say anything. Specially Lando looked very nervous just looking down to the floor. Nico gazed to Lewis and nodded to him. There was no easy way to ask this so they went straight to the point. 

“Which one of you guys are in relationship with each other and which ones are cheating on each other?” Lewis asked the trio looking at them all. “Like please explain your situation to us.”

Lando paled right away just looking even more to the floor while Alex’s cheeks blushed a little. Alex gazed quickly down too while George swallowed hard but kept looking to Lewis. “What are you talking about? What us?”

“We have all seen you guys in different pairings together today and yesterday so there is clearly some kind of us”, Nico told them. “I saw you and Lando in your driver’s room. Lewis saw Lando comforting Alex and kissing him. We were in the alleyway when you George and Alex were making out.” 

“Oh”

That was all George was able to say while he just turned to look at the other two. They all looked between each other for a moment and Lewis was sure that they were at least trying to speak to each other telepathically. 

“We tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone”, Alex turned to look at Nico and Lewis who nodded right away. “We all are together. The three of us are together in a relationship so no one is cheating on each other.”

“How does that even work?” Lewis said after a moment of silence. Lando opened his mouth already but Lewis continued quickly. “No do not tell me about your sex life.” 

Lando closed his mouth again but smirked to his - apparently - boyfriends who were all now smiling to each other. George took both Alex’s and Lando’s hands to his and they just smiled at each other. Three puppies, Lewis thought and smiled a bit. 

“I mean this might be the best outcome… at least no one is cheating”, Nico hummed a little smiling too when he looked at the trio. “But you guys really got to be more careful from now on unless you want everyone to find out about you guys. No more secret makeout session in the paddock.”

“Yeah yeah”, George said cheeks a bit blushed before something clicked in his head and he looked at Nico and Lewis. “Wait what were you two doing the alleyway together when you saw us?”

This time Nico and Lewis both blushed a little and looked at each other. Lewis sighed and just reached to take Nico’s hand to his and pulled him to his side and leaned to kiss Nico’s cheek softly. All of the trio’s eyes widened for a moment seeing what was happening before they broke to smiles. 

“I knew it!” Lando said excited bouncing up and down. “I have always shipped you guys! You are really together!”

“And you guys are telling us to be careful when you were to makeout too?” Alex chuckled a little looking at the older pair. 

“We have years of experience on hiding we are good at it”, Nico noted smiling to the trio cheeks still a bit blushed. “You guys… I don’t trust your skills yet… specially Lando and his big mouth.”

Lando growled but the rest of the room just bursted out laughing. The trio stay in the room for a moment still just talking with Lewis and Nico about how they had actually ended up being a thing and Nico and Lewis share their tips on being together while racing and specially on how to hide it. After a good half an hour talk the trio left the room to get some sleep before the race the next day.

“So all in all that went well”, Nico hummed a little while Lewis yawned and sat on the bed. “They all looked so happy with their… still weird relationship.”

“Who knew you could have three people in one relationship?” Lewis hummed after a moment of silence pulling Nico to sit in his lap on the bed. “Interesting.”

“If you are gonna suggest adding someone to our relationship I will chop off your balls Hamilton!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos :3
> 
> My tumblr : [maxynorris](https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
